1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a supporting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in the era of information explosion, electronic products have become indispensable in daily life. As the continuous progress of the electronic technology, electronic products with humanization designs and preferred functions are bringing out the new products all the time. As for the development and application of personal computers, desktop personal computers (desktop PCs) are firstly developed, but the desktop PCs have the defects of being heavy and inconvenient for being taken along. Thus, notebook PCs and tablet PCs convenient to be taken are developed.
Generally, since a tablet PC itself is unable to be erected on a table, the user during manipulating or viewing the tablet PC must use a supporting frame to make the tablet PC upwards tilt. If no supporting frame is available, the user usually holds the tablet PC by hand to make the tablet PC upwards tilt, which is very inconvenient in use indeed.